l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Matsu
Matsu was the most hot-headed and arrogant woman in Rokugan. This reputation was only surpassed by her legendary fury on the battle field. Her wrath was visited with such intensity that few survived. She was a loyal servant of the Kami Akodo and the founder of the Matsu family who do their best to live up to her name. Life Before the Lion Clan Prior to joining the Lion Clan Matsu had led a life of banditry and slaughter as a part of the Tribe of Noriaki, even falling in love with Mutsuhito, the son of the bandit leader. She had come to realize how meaningless her life of murder had been, and secluded herself in a small village near Otosan Uchi where she would teach the use of weapons in defense. Eventually Akodo came to the village, and at first she thought he was just another killer like the rest. Over time the Kami proved himself, and Matsu finally understood the true meaning of honor. Way of the Lion, p. 34 Day of Thunder, by Rich Wulf The tribe were defeated by the Kami and Seppun at Seppun Hill, and Mutsuhito led what few remained into the Shadowlands to the south. Shadow, by Rich Wulf Matsu's Relationships Matsu and Akodo In the year 15, Imperial Histories, p. 14 when Akodo sought Matsu out, she took his courtship as an insult and challenged him to a duel on the field of honor. The winner would win Akodo's army and rule the Lion Clan, while the loser would serve the winner. Akodo added an additional condition: if he won, she would accept his proposal of marriage. Matsu also added an additional condition - that if she won, he would never again ask for her hand. The battle ended with Akodo's blade at Matsu's throat. Way of the Lion, p. 34 Matsu loved Akodo dearly, but she would be no man's bride. Matsu (Dawn of the Empire flavor) Matsu and Kakita In the year 23 the first Hantei held a tournament to decide who would become his bodyguard. Matsu entered, and many believed that she would win. However, a man from the northern provinces named Kakita also attended, and no man could match his skill, and he bowed to each opponent after their defeat. Eventually even Matsu fell before him, but he did not bow this time. Matsu roared at the insult, but Kakita merely told her that he did not show her any respect because she had not shown any respect to her other opponents. This insult would cause the enmity and blood feud between the Matsu family and Kakita family for centuries. Way of the Crane, pp. 20-21 The Perfect Gift, by Shawn Carman Married Matsu married Akodo's fourth follower - a man whose name has long since been forgotten. The play No Man's Bride depicted this part of her life. They had two sons Way of the Lion, pp. 34-35 and one daughter and her heir, Matsu Kiriko. Imperial Histories 2, p. 47 War Against Fu Leng Matsu was the boldest fighter in the War Against Fu Leng. During an skirmish her honor guard was destroyed, and she stood alone against the minions of Fu Leng. Seeing Matsu in danger Akodo rushed to defend her, while an Oni was charging the Kami. The strike was true, and blood from the demon covered Akodo's face, blinding him. Despite his blurred vision Akodo managed to kill the monster, returning to safety with Matsu. The healer told he had lost the left eye. Player's Guide: 2nd Ed, pp. 58-59 Since that day Matsu lead her lord's troops because Akodo One-eye was no longer able to take the field. Way of the Lion, p. 35 Gathering Thunder When Shinsei approached the Kami at the height of the War Against Fu Leng with a plan to defeat Fu Leng, Hantei declared that one member of each Great Clan would be sent on the mission. Matsu would be the first to step forward. Way of the Dragon, p. 15 Ikoma Jujinin attempted to step forward to take the Lion's place, but Matsu knocked him to the floor and took the spot. Matsu then travelled with Shinsei and Mirumoto to gather the other Thunders. After the death of Doji Yasurugi all hope seemed lost, but his twin sister Doji Konishiko stepped forward to take his place. Matsu was not convinced this little girl could be up to the task, but was quickly quieted after Konishiko disarmed her. Matsu never asked permission from Akodo to leave, although it is disputed why. Some historians say she left in order to save Akodo the pain of ordering her to go, others to avoid having to disobey him if he ordered her to stay. She left with only her armor and katana, leaving her wakizashi behind to be passed down her family line. Day of Thunder Matsu regretted never saying goodbye to her family and Akodo, but did not let that get in the way of doing her duty on the Day of Thunder. After the Seven Thunders and Shinsei reached the keep of Fu Leng, they quickly became trapped and were assaulted on all sides by obsidian samurai. The leader of the samurai was Mutsuhito, Matsu's former love. Matsu slew Mutsuhito, but not before the man could mortally wound the Phoenix Thunder Isawa. While Isawa, now dying, performed the ritual to bind Fu Leng, Matsu and the other Thunders bought him the time. Matsu engaged Fu Leng himself in combat, but was killed by the Dark Kami in a tempest of black fire leaving only ashes of the Lion Thunder. Legacy Her wakizashi was passed down from son to son, never used or unsheathed since the day Matsu departed. It was said that one day she would return to claim it and few wish to risk her wrath if those words ever come true. She had a grandson, Matsu Gohiro. Secrets of the Lion, p. 79 Ashes Returned 1100 years later, Matsu's ashes were returned by Matsu Benika from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. Gifts of the Ancestors, by Nancy Sauer Warning the Lion In 1170, the spirit of Matsu sought out the presence in Yomi of the visiting Kitsu Daimyo, Kitsu Katsuko. Acting on her words, Katsuko summoned Matsu Daimyo Matsu Kenji and the samurai Matsu Benika to the Hall of Ancestors. There, though arts of the Kitsu, she addressed the two samurai-ko. She offered mild praise to each for their accomplishments, though advising them not to become complacent in them. But she then said that their honor and dedication to Bushido earned them a warning. It was then that she gave Rokugan the first warning of the coming upheaval in the heavens and impending doom of Lord Sun and Lady Moon. Worthy Souls, by Brian Yoon External Links * Matsu (Dawn of the Empire) * Shiryo no Matsu Exp (Tomorrow) Category:Lion Clan Leaders Category:Tribe of Noriaki